Nicole a vampira divina
by Hotichini Kamotto
Summary: é a historia de um rapariga que e vampira e que se vais apaixonar por outro vampiro e vao se livrar das bestas dos pais da rapariga. Não esperem muito porque sou principiante mas espero que gostem.
1. Um amor inesperado

**Um amor inesperado **

Nicole era filha de dois vampiros muito conhecidos em todo o mundo vampiresco: O Conde Dracula e a condessa Draculina. Nicole gostava de ter poderes como a materialização, os raios ect… Ela não gostava da forma como os seus pais os usavam. Ela não era totalmente vampira, porque só aos seus 13 anos podia ter os seus poderes todos depois de passar a uma prova de que ela não gostava nada que consistia em materializar-se, paralisar um mortal e transforma-lo num vampiro mordendo-lhe o pescoço.

Num dia de escola Nicole ia muito triste a caminhar no pátio da escola quando choca com um rapaz chamado Masaru ele também ia muito triste.

Nicole reparou que o rapaz estava triste e pergunta:

**Nicole:** Estás bem?

**Masaru:** Sim, e tu estás bem? Pareces-me em baixo.

**Nicole:** Estou bem, mas é a minha família eu não gosto muito dela porque…

**Masaru:** Sim…

**Nicole:** A minha família é…é diferente.

**Masaru:** Diferente como?

**Nicole:** fugindo: Esquece!

**Masaru:** bastante apaixonado: Qual é o teu nome?

**Nicole:** Nicole, o meu nome é Nicole!

No dia seguinte Nicole encontra-se com Masaru na entrada para a escola, ele chama-a e ela não responde. Masaru continua a insistir e Nicole Vira-se e pisca-lhe o olho. Masaru ficou muito contente.

No final das aulas Nicole sai e vê Masaru á sua espera. Masaru vais ter com Nicole com receio.

**Nicole:** Olha! Gostei muito de te conhecer. Queres vir jantar a minha casa?

**Masaru:** Acho que sim!

Masaru pára um bocado e fala por telepatia com sua mãe, um dos seus poderes de Vampiro, e pergunta à sua mãe se pode jantar em casa da Nicole e a sua mãe diz-lhe que sim.

**Masaru:** Sim, posso!

Masaru vai a casa para mudar de roupa e Nicole vai com ele.

**Masaru:** Já venho! São dois minutos. Vou só mudar de roupa.

**Nicole:** Não faz mal eu fico aqui à espera de ti.

Masaru chegou ao quarto e num estalar de dedos ( TLIM ) mudou de roupa.

**Masaru sorridente:** Ás vezes até é bom se vampiro!

Masaru volta do quarto e sai de sua casa com Nicole. Ao chegarem a casa de Nicole, Masaru estava tão aflito que teve mesmo de ir a casa de banho. Quando estava na casa de banho.

**Masaru:** Que estranho esta casa de banho parece a minha casa de banho e preta e vermelha tal e qual a minha casa de banho! Eh, não deve ser nada de especial.

Antes de Masaru chegar a sala os pais da Nicole transformaram-se, para não serem descobertos.

Uma das suas 37 empregadas vampirizadas foi ter com Nicole e seus Pais e Masaru á sala.

**Empregada para Masaru:** Quer o seu bife bem ou mal passado?

**Masaru:** O meu bife e mal passado, não gosto muito do bife muito cozinhado. Ah não ponha alho é que sou alérgico.

**Empregada para Nicole e pais:** Os vossos são também mal passados e sem alho certo?

**Nicole:** Certo!

**Dracula:** Não te esqueças de trazer o pão.

**Draculina:** E para acompanhar o bife podes trazer batatas fritas

**Nicole:** Masaru queres sumo ou refrigerante?

**Masaru:** Pode ser sumo de Framboesa.

**Dracula para empregada:** Ouviste trás sumo de framboesa e se não houver manda comprar.

**Draculina:** Nós adoramos ter visitas cá em casa principalmente da Nicole ela parece que quase nem tem amigos. E bom sinal saber que ela até se da bem com alguém.

**Empregada:** Aqui está o jantar.

A empregada serve o jantar e serve os sumos e vinho aos pais da Nicole.

**Empregada:** Mais alguém quer sumo ou bife?

**Masaru:** Não obrigado

**Nicole:** Põe-me só mais um bocado de batatas, se faz favor.

**Dracula:** Não, mais ninguém quer nada podes ir embora.

O jantar decorreu e a meio do jantar Draculina levantou-se.

**Draculina para Masaru:** Posso te tirar uma foto?

Masaru: Pode ser, mas só se for com a Nicole.

**Draculina:** Pode ser filha?

**Nicole:** Sim.

Draculina pega na maquina fotográfica e ( Puf ) tirou a fotografia.

No final do jantar Masaru vai se embora e assim que Masaru saiu os pais da Nicole voltam ao normal.

No dia seguinte na escola Nicole ia dar um abraço a Masaru e acabaram por dar um beijo na boca. Depois do beijo Nicole fugiu a correr. Masaru ficou muito contente e ainda mais apaixonado.

Nicole foi para casa muito contente, apesar de ter fugido, Nicole estava super apaixonada.

Nicole abre o seu diário e escreve:

Querido diário,

Hoje tive um dia muito bem consegui beijar o rapaz mais bonito.

da minha escola, ele é lindo e aquele beijo soube tão bem, soube a

amor. Amanha na escola vou pedir-lhe para irmos ao cinema.

Espero que ele diga que sim, era tão bem que ele dissesse SIM

Ass: Nicole


	2. Descobertas

**Descobertas **

Nicole está deitada na sua cama a olhar para a fotografia de Masaru, que sua mãe tirara, ela esta com um sorriso de orelha - a – orelha e bastante contente, enquanto pensa no beijo que deu a Masaru.

**Nicole:** Ai nunca tive tão apaixonada! Só espero que o Masaru também goste de mim. Onde estará ele?

Masaru está sentado no sei beliche a pensar o haveria de dizer a Nicole só para estar com ela.

**Masaru:** Já sei, a mãe dela tirou-nos uma fotografia. Posso-lhe pedir para me trazer uma para recordação.

No dia seguinte mal Nicole chegou á escola Masaru foi logo ter com ela.

**Masaru envergonhado: **O-O-Olá.Tu-Tudo Be-Bem?

**Nicole muito envergonhada: **O-Olá! Si-Si-Sim ta-ta tu-tudo be-be-bem.

**Masaru:** Podes-me dar uma copia daquela foto que a tua mãe nos tirou?

**Nicole ainda envergonhada**: Claro. Amanha eu trago-ta, pode ser?

**Masaru:** Sim, Sim!

**Nicole hesitando a dar o beijo na cara:** Então adeus!

**Masaru também hesitando:** Adeus vemo-nos amanha!

A campainha toca e os dois entram para as aulas olhando para trás. Masaru pisca o olha e Nicole sorri.

Na aula Nicole esta a pensar em Masaru e não esta a tomar atenção a aula. A professora repara que ela não esta a tomar atenção a aula.

**Professora Seki:** Quanto dá a equação, Nicole?

**Nicole:** Masaru!

**Professora Seki:** A resposta não é Masaru, Reika queres tentar?

**Reika:** A resposta e 3 elevado a 2(32), que é igual a 9.

**Professora Seki:** Muito bem, Reika. Tens que estar mais atenta Nicole.

**Reika para Nicole:** Toma! Toma!

Nicole vai para a casa de banho da escola e esta muito em baixo.

**Nicole:** Vou-me materializar para casa! PUF!

Nicole aparece em casa do nada e ouve os seus pais a falar.

**Dracula:** Temos que a matar!

**Draculina:** Pois é!

**Dracula:** Se não o fizermos, não podemos viver para sempre.

**Draculina:** Sim, mas porque temos mesmo de a matar?

Nicole está atrás da porta a ouvir tudo o que os seus pais dizem e com receio que a vejam.

**Nicole pensando para si:** De quem estaram a falar?

Continua a ouvir os seus pais na esperança de conseguir perceber de quem eles estão a falar.

**Dracula:** porque ela é a herdeira dos poderes supremos e tomara conta de todo o mundo vampiresco depois da nossa morte.

**Draculina:** Quando é que a mataremos?

**Dracula**: Na próxima reunião, na Transcilvânia.

**Draculina:** Mas assim todos os Vampiros vão saber que fomos nos a mata-la

**Dracula:** Nós vamos leva-la como se n fosse nada de pois pomos-lhe alho ralado na água ela vai ficar bastante engasgada depois levamo-la e depois continua-mos a reunião com ela e no fim da reunião matamo-la.

**Draculina: **Exactamente, mas ninguém pode saber de nada!

**Dracula:** Tens razão temos que o fazer com todo o cuidado.

Nicole ainda está a ouvir a trás da porta e ao ouvir isto fica a saber que os seus pais não são assim tão bons como ela pensava.

**Nicole:** Eu não acredito que os meus pais são capazes de matar alguém só por causa de um trono e de uns quantos poderes.

Os pais de Nicole continuam a falar sobre matar a tal pessoa que é a herdeira dos poderes supremos.

**Draculina:** Só espero bem que ela não descubra nada.

**Dracula:** Sim espero bem que ela não descubra.

**Draculina:** E se ela acaba por descobrir?

**Dracula:** Se a Nicole descobre que nós a queremos matar, acaba por nos matar primeiro, porque ela aos 13 anos tem os podres completos e torna-se a vampira mais poderosa de todos os vampiros do mundo.

Nicole ao ouvir isto fica tão enervada, com raiva dos pais.

**Nicole com bastante raiva:** Não pode ser! Os meus próprios pais querem matar-me? Isto não pode ser possível.

Nicole olha para a sala e com um simples PAM! PAM! Deixa cair o candeeiro na cabeça de seus pais e em seguida materializou-se para o seu quarto com um simples PUF!

Já no seu quarto Nicole chora desalmadamente com imensa raiva dos seus pais.

**Nicole soluçando:** Eu não posso acreditar nisto! Tenho que arranjar maneira de os impedir, tenho que arranjar alguém que me ajude alguém em quem eu confie e que os meu pais conheçam pouco, mas tem de ser vampiro.

No dia seguinte na escola Nicole estava muito mal e Masaru reparou. Ela aproxima-se dela.

**Masaru:** Então o que tens?

**Nicole:** Hum! Nada.

**Masaru:** Nada não deves ter alguma coisa para estar assim.

**Nicole:** Eu descobri uma coisa de umas pessoas que nunca pensei.

Masaru pensa que ela está a falar de si e da sua família e fica muito nervoso.

**Masaru diz muito nervoso:** Eu tenho que ir. Xau!

**Nicole:** Nem o Masaru quer saber de mim.

**Nicole fazendo PUF:** Vou para casa. Fui!

Nicole aparece no seu quarto, vai buscar o seu diário e começa a escrever:

Querido diário,

Hoje tive um dia muito mau, descobri que eu ao fazer 13 anos teria os poderes supremos e que quando eles morrem eu ficarei a ser a rainha do mundo vampiresco e por esses motivos eles querem me matar, também fiquei muito triste quando tentei falar com o Masaru e ele não me ligou nenhuma.

Ass: Nicole


End file.
